Forbidden
by Moshpits
Summary: A short story about the blooming relationship between Geralt and his former ward - Ciri. Contains smut.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my very first witcher fanfic, my very first smut and my second english-language story ever. I hope you'll enjoy my writing, and leave any critique or suggestions in the comments, as well as corrections if you find any typos or grammar mistakes. I'm very grateful for any kind of help.

Geralt hadn't seen it coming. If he had, he would have left, in the middle of the night even. He would've dropped everything and everyone, just in the second he'd found out, and leave for good. At least, Geralt thought, that's what he was trying to tell himself. That there had been a point where he had been able to stop this, to stop himself.

But it was easy to say so, now that it was too late. And maybe it had been too late the second he held her in his arms again after searching for her such a long time. And maybe, just maybe, it had already been too late when she first set a foot on the ground in Kaer Morhen.

—

Ciri giggled, licking the beer off her upper lip. She, Geralt, Zoltan and Dandelion were sitting at a table at the Chameleon. Dandelion just stood up and got on the table, holding on to the backrest of his chair for support. From the colour of his tinged face it was clear to see that he hadn't sticked with just beer.

„And from that day on, my dear friends..", the bard stuttered in a loud voice, „.. I was known as the unforgettable, incredibly talented and good looking, one and only Dandelion!". He bowed down, the feather on his hat gracing the wooden table, almost tripping over onto Zoltans lap. The little group was cheering for him, clapping, and he fell back onto his seat, satisfied. „That story just gets better everytime you tell it, Dandelion.", Geralt joked with a grin and gulped down the rest from his cup, the strong taste of alcohol making him grimace for a second. He and Ciri had been on the road for a full month now, as they had gotten a few lucrative contracts in the mountains. After taking care of the bies that had been making it impossible for the people to go hunting there, they had decided it was time to go back to civilization for a hot bath and a meal. Ever since Ciri decided she wanted to accompany Geralt on his ways, he tried to do his best in always finding a tavern for them to sleep at. He didn't want Ciri to sleep out in the woods like he was used to, even if she insisted she didn't care. But sometimes it just wasn't possible, the next village being too far away to ride back every night. So whenever that was the case, Geralt did everything to make their spot for the night comfortable. He lit a fire, lay out blankets around it and cooked whatever they caught that day. Most of the times, they'd be eating in silent, both of them lost in their own thoughts. But soon they'd be laughing together, talking about what creatures they killed that day, but also about the time they'd been separated and what they had been up to. Soon, Geralt could hear Ciri's voice become sloppy and tired, her words frequently intermitted by yawns, and he knew it wasn't long until she was out. Moments like these, Geralt had realized, were the ones he was living for. There was nowhere he'd rather been than right there, right then, next to Ciri on the dirty, cold ground.

"Geralt... Geralt..".

He slowly opened his eyes, immediately blinded by the lights. His back hurt, he noticed growling. Then it dawned on him. He had fallen asleep on his chair, Ciri was sitting next to him gently patting his leg, trying to wake him. "Geralt", she giggled. "Come on, I didn't even notice you fell asleep until Zoltan picked up a piece of coal and wanted to draw cocks on your face. I told them to go to sleep."

Geralt shivered when he heard the word 'cocks' coming from her lips, being a little surprised. But it was clear that the alcohol had taken it's tribute from her too. Her lips were pink and slightly swollen, red hectic patterns leading from her neck down to her delicate, pale collarbones.. and further down, down to areas Geralt had to bring up all his willpower not to think about. He lifted his eyes up to hers and instantly prayed to the gods that she hadn't noticed his glance. "Pricks", he scuffed and rubbed his eyes. "Thank you. Let's go to bed now, shall we?" Instead of answering, Ciri stood and lend him a hand to help him up. She smiled. "I never saw you passing out like that - and you didn't even drink that much." He gave her a little laugh as they went upstairs. "It wasn't the alcohol, it was the sleep deprivation. Can't wait to sleep in a real bed again.", he yawned and came to a stand in front of the door to Ciris night-quarters. He pulled her to him and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, just like he always did. She smelled like food and alcohol from being downstairs, but also like honey and vanilla and flowers, like spring.. She just smelled like Ciri. "G'night." he muttered. "Good night, Geralt. Sweet dreams." she smiled and he heard the sounds of her doorknob as he walked the few steps to his door. As he opened his own door, he just couldn't help but wonder what he'd do if she asked him to stay with her one evening, instead of disappearing alone in to her room.

Geralt growled, rubbing his face once again before slowly starting to undress. "Don't think about this again. Just don't think about it."

And with thinking about everything but Ciri, he finally went to bed.

—

Ciri held her breath and listened closely until she heard Geralts door close. Her head was spinning and her stomach acted like she ate bad food, but she knew it wasn't from the alcohol. She stood still, still facing the door, trying to clear her head and decide what to do.

They had all been downstairs, laughing and drinking, telling each other what they'd been up to the last few months. As it got later, and as the cups were emptied and refilled a few times, the two men that were still awake had become more and more reveling, turning the chats into more delicate ways, just like men do. Just as Dandelion started singing about the nipples of an elfin he met before he had known Priscilla, Ciri had decided it was time to refill their cups. She stood and walked the few steps to the counter. "Beer, please. No more schnaps for the gentlemen." She'd said and was a little surprised to hear that Dandelion's already stopped his praises. Then she had heard it, her name, between their quiet, drunken giggles. At first, she had thought they were just talking about her breasts or who knows what, but then she could understand what they were saying.

".. could deny that. Jus' look at her. I don't blame him.", Zoltan had slurred. Dandelion had let out a muffled laugh and Ciri heard someone loudly putting down a cup. "Nobody could resist that force of nature. Men or women. Especially not Geralt, he's always been weak when it comes to women. He stares at her like she's the finest meal at the banquet.", Dandelions voice. "She should be careful, aye, didn't see him visiting a woman's room, prostitute or not, since Ciri is back. Poor man, must be horny as fuck by now."

Ciri had turned around, the cups of beer forgotten on the counter, resolute about stopping their conversation about Geralt and her, and getting them to sleep, into their beds where they belong. For fucks sake, Geralt had been sitting just beside them. Just as she had arrived at the table, the men already went on to their next amusement, drawing obscene things on Geralts forehead. "Gentlemen", she'd said and put her hands on her hips to give herself a little more authority. "I think it's time to call it a day now, don't you? I'll wake up Geralt and bring him to bed."

The two men weren't too resistent, being too drunk to argue.

"Of course you will. Give him a kiss from us, will ya?", Zoltan had said, shuffling to the stairs. "With tongue.", Dandelion added.

She had waited until they were upstairs, then she started gracing Geralts forehead with her fingertips, gently wiping off the coal traces. "Geralt.. Geralt..."

—

Ciri grabbed her jacket from the chair and tried to think of details, that'd she'd need if she wanted to ask Yennefer for a favor like this, out of nowhere. If she really wanted the sorceress to help her, she could never tell her the actual reason behind her asking. And if Yennefer used the spell on Ciri instead, she'd find out anyways.

Ciri gulped and opened the portal. She didn't want to think about that now. She wasn't even sure if it was possible, if she would be able to do it, elder blood or not - she wasn't a sorceress. But she was desperate to try it. She could not stand not-knowing anymore. And, she didn't even want to admit it to herself, there was no way she could ever just ask Geralt. God knows she wanted to, tried to, many times.

—

"Ciri?"

He wouldn't have opened her door without comission, ever, if he hadn't been genuinely worried about her by now. It was after noon already, and still no sign of life from her room, which was very unusual for Ciri. Now he stood in her empty room, confused. Why would she leave without telling someone? Did something happen? Was she in danger?

He casually looked around the room, looking for traces while trying not to disturb Ciris privacy. His medallion vibrated when he stoof in front of a bookshelf. "Traces of a portal..", he muttered. "She teleported somewhere."

Indecisive he stood there for a moment, before slowly turning around and leaving Ciris room. There had been no signs of a fight or anything else that might indicate that Ciri was in danger, so he decided to stay out of her business and take a bath before having breakfast.

He went downstairs to request a tub of hot water. The music and noises got louder, the Chameleon already well-filled with people. Geralt let his eyes wander as he walked over to the counter. They stopped at a red-haired girl dancing on one of the wooden tables, her hands seductively wandering up and down her own body, gracing her delicate curves. Her red dress was quite revealing, showing most of her long legs and impressing cleavage. As he looked up again, her pretty green eyes caught Geralts, and she flashed him a devilish smile. Following his first thought, he smiled back at her, and waved for her to come over, as that was what he'd always do. Geralt was never the man to turn down a beautiful lady's invitation into her bed. It was a well-known secret that witcher's had an increased sex drive.

Just that Geralt hadn't touched any woman in the last six months. No woman but Ciri, platonically of course, he thought with a shiver and watched as the red-haired beauty made her way over to him. "Hello..", she purred as she finally came to a stand in front of him. She was pretty, he noticed, with plump, rosy lips and freckles decorating her small nose. She was young, around eighteen, nineteen maybe. Ciri's age, Geralt thought. He shifted nervously. "Hey", he said, not sure what to do for a moment. She still smiled, almost encouraging, and shamelessly let her eyes wander up and down his body. "May I offer you a drink?", he finally spoke, his voice rasp and darker than he expected.

She gave him a nod. They did their best in doing the obligatory chitchat, and Geralt learned that her name was Evelyn and that she, indeed, was nineteen years old. It was obvious she was eager to take him to bed, and Geralt felt he was desperate too, suddenly not wanting to waste any more time. And he hated himself for it, because he knew that it wasn't just his extraordinary libido that made him crave this woman. The fact that he was hoping, he was praying, that once he would've had finally given in and satisfied his manly needs elsewhere, the forbidden thoughts he had for Ciri would vanish for good. That it was only the fact that he hadn't been intimate with a woman for such a long time that made him fantasize about Ciri's beautiful pale body, her strong legs, her skinny waist.

Geralt let out a growl and could immediately see the arousal that sound brought in Evelyns eyes.

"Evelyn, I just wanted to take a bath. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me", he said straight-forward. "I'd love to." she whispered.

—

" _Come on, I know this will work. Do you hear me now?"_

Ciri gasped, shocked as she could hear Yennefers voice inside her head while her lips remained shut.

"Yen!", she screamed out. "It worked, I heard you!"

She felt dizzy, both from performing the powerful spell and trying it for hours now. Yennefer gave her a shockingly beautiful smile. "See, as I said. I knew you could do it."

Ciri was silent for a few seconds, listening. "I don't hear anything anymore", she said, confusion and disappointment mixing into her voice. Yennefer laughed. "Well, it works but you still are a beginner. The spell won't last very long and it will be quite tiring for you to cast it. But if you practice, it will get better."

Ciri sighed, thinking of Avallac'h and the lessons he gave her. He too had said things would get better, and he had been right, but that didn't make practicing less of a pain. But just thinking of why she was doing this sent shivers down Ciri's spine, so she just nodded. "Thank you, Yennefer. For everything."

—

Geralt sighed in pleasure as he sunk into the wooden tub. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the hot water and scent of soap before slowly opening them again to follow Evelyns moves as she undressed. As she was naked, she turned to Geralt, smirking. She then made the few steps to the tub, coming to a stand in front of it. "Looks cosy in there."

Geralt adjusted himself in the tub, slightly parting his legs to make it easier for her to get in.

He looked her straight in the eyes and raised an eyebrow, waiting, as she didn't make a move. She had lowered her glance, her lashes throwing dark shadows on her petite face. She studied his body, the fading white marks he's had for a while and the new ones, still bright-red and sensitive to the touch. Then her eyes wandered even lower and she tensed up visibly. She was looking at his beginning erection, Geralt realized. She was still young and Geralt knew that his cock was of an impressive size. "If you don't want to do this..", he started, like he'd always do whenever he felt the woman wasn't a hundrer percent sure. "No", she immediately said and lifted her eyes to his. She quickly took the hand Geralt offered her for support and climbed into the tub, taking seat on his bare lap. "Ahh.", Geralt let out, surprised, as she immediately made a first thrust, her warmth gracing the length of his cock, without actually letting him in yet. She leaned forward and kissed him eagerly, and Geralt could feel one of her small hands wrap around his now throbbing erection. Geralt broke the kiss and let her and himself concentrate on her hands for a moment. He closed his eyes and leaned further back into the tub as Evelyn started pumping. _She wants to show me she's capable because I thought she might want to stop,_ Geralt realized. "It's okay. I know it's larger than average.. We can take it slow." he muttered and looked into her eyes, trying not to just grab her hips and sink into her. There it was again, the devilish grin she had given him earlier. "Oh, I had bigger ones..", she lied, teasing him with a sly smile on her reddened lips. And with that, Geralt couldn't wait any longer. He growled, spinning them around in one swift motion until she was pinned down under him. The water splashed out of the tub and onto the expensive glazed tiles, but he didn't care. "Spread your legs", he demanded, his voice low and thick of arousal. She obeyed, opening up her legs for him, wide, placing her feet on the edge of the tub.

Geralt placed a hand between her legs, gracing her clit, circling it, before entering one of his large fingers, earning a surprised moan from Evelyn. She writhed under him as he slowly let it slide almost all the way out and in again. A small laugh escaped his lips as he flashed her a dark grin before he slowly added a second finger. She wanted to show off, now she could show if she was capable indeed. She arched her back. "Geralt.", she moaned loudly, encouraging him. He could feel his cock twitch with every noise the red-haired girl made, and with a splashing sound he lifted his hand from the water, positioning himself between Evelyns legs instead. The sweet hotness radiating from her core almost drove him insane. Geralt kissed her, all the gentleness gone now, and with that, he let his cock finally enter her slit. "Oh", she gasped, her hips trembling as her body slowly adjusted to the size of his cock. Geralt rested his forehead against hers for a few seconds, waiting, before he started to move his hips again. He could feel her slowly relax around him. "Hmm, yes..", she whispered and Geralt grabbed onto the edges of the tub for support, fastening their pace until Evelyn was crying out in ecstasy under him. His hips were smashing into hers, their slick naked bodies filling the room with obscene fucking noises. "Geralt, I-I", she began to stutter as he changed the angle, pounding into her. He grunted. "Yes, be a good girl, Evelyn. Come for me."

Geralt had always been the one for a little bit of dirty talk, but Triss had always been way too embarrassed about it for it to be sexy, and while Yen loved dirty talk, she had always been the one in charge in these situations, and it just wasn't what Geralt had been wanting. Or was still wanting.

Evelyn closed her eyes, nodding hastily, her hips jerking up in response, begging for him to push her over the edge. His hand found her clit again, rubbing it in circling motions as he felt his own orgasm approach. "Fuck", he growled loudly and buried himself deep into her as he came. Evelyn screamed out, her legs wrapping around him tightly, as she joined his orgasm.

Geralt thrusted a few times more until he felt himself softening and Evelyn relax in exhaustion under him. They both were panting heavily as Geralt slowly pulled out, earning another small moan from her. He stood in one swift motion and stepped out of the tub, leaving another small pool of water on the tiles. He'd have to take another bath now, he thought with a smirk. "That was... amazing.", she just said. Geralt agreed silently, stretching out his muscles after being in such an uncomfortable position for so long. He then walked over to the drawer, where a fresh towel had already been placed for him, along with the bathtub itself. He was about to wrap the soft fabric around his hip as he realized that there, of course, was only one towel but two people. He shrugged and handed the towel to Evelyn instead, who had stepped out of the tub as well. She gladly took it and started to rub the water off her glistening, small body. Geralt didn't make the effort to look away.

"If you ever want to see me again..", Evelyn stuttered, surprisingly shy all of sudden. "You'll find my parents house at the harbor's, next to the barbers shop", she finished and didn't dare to look at him. "I'll remember that.", Geralt answered in a soft voice as she slowly walked out the door he held open for her, knowing well that he most probably wouldn't ever go to see her again. He never went to see some _random girl_ twice, he thought bitterly, but would never tell her so of course.

Encouraged by his voice, Evelyn lifted her eyes to look at him, giving him a sweet smile. Then she turned, her light footsteps on the stairs the last thing Geralt heard before he closed his door.

—

Ciri stood in her room, listening, again, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. Both from the aftermath of using a hurried portal, and from the scene she had just witnessed. It wasn't a scene really, it was Geralt saying goodbye to a woman. A woman he had most probably fucked while Ciri was gone. _It doesn't matter_ , she told herself, and knew it was both true, and absolutely false. It was true because Geralt had taken a lot of woman to bed in his life, and Ciri had been doing a great job in not thinking about it too much. Or the fact that she counted two of them family. Ciri let out a sigh.

It was false because it just hurt seeing Geralt flirt with someone, kiss someone, touch someone. And even if she couldn't see it, she could imagine what happened behind his bedroom doors pretty well. Again, she tried not to think about it too much. And it was false because Ciri had been having hopes that Geralt hadn't taken anyone to bed recently because of her. Because he wanted _her_ instead.

Ciris heart pace slowed as the minutes passed and she considered what to do next. She had initially planned to talk to Geralt immediately, and at least give him some explanation why she had left without a word. But the thought of his room and himself smelling like sex with a different woman made her sick, so she decided to just stay in her room for the evening and test her new skills tomorrow. Hopefully finding an answer to the thoughts that had been gnawing on her forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciri had been thinking about the ideal way to do it - a lot. But when she had finally decided what she wanted, she was almost certain she couldn't do it. That she was too shy, and that she was too scared to know what was going on in Geralts head. But the plan was brilliant, as Ciri could act as if she didn't notice him at all, in case she couldn't find what she was looking for in Geralts mind.

She sat down on the edge of her bed, and slowly started to unbotton her blouse. Her heart was racing, beating almost painful in her chest. Ciri was, and had always been, a brave, self-assured woman. But now she was shaking, endlessly nervous, as she reached down to button down her trousers as well. Her childish behavior would've made her angry, if it wasn't such a weird situation. Still, she was a little annoyed by herself, not being able to stop thinking about her stupid body - the ugly scars and marks all over her, her tight muscles - way too weak for her liking, and her breasts.. small, compared to Triss', even compared to Yennefers. She was scared that Geralt might see her, there, sprawled out on the bed, and.. _not like what he sees.._

Ciri let out a small, annoyed, noise and tried to clear her head. She was thinking about how he'd been gazing at her cleavage when she woke him the other evening. How his ears had reddened when he noticed she might've caught his staring.

She was thinking about what Zoltan and Dandelion had been saying about Geralt, about her.

And the way Geralt would watch her drive into sleep, night for night, whenever they had to sleep outside, and they wouldn't be separated by some Inn's walls.

No, she thought. Geralt _had_ to want her, just the way she wanted him.

—

Geralt yawned as his tired steps brought him up the stairs. He had used the rest of the day to get his doublet repaired and run some errands, and as always he got involved into the everyday drama of strangers and had to interfere.

He was just wondering if Ciri was back already and what kind of explanation she'd have for her sudden leaving, as he could hear a noise coming from upstairs.

It was Ciri, she was .. whimpering? Was she crying?

Worries shoot through Geralts chest, the weariness forgotten. But as he reached the end of the steps, the whimpering turned into something .. different. A moan, Geralt was almost sure. He froze in his step, holding his breath for better hearing even if that wasn't necessary at all - mutations and all.

There it was again. And now Geralt was certain - Ciri _was_ moaning. And he could tell it was from pleasure.

The witcher shifted nervously, as he stepped towards his door, trying to give Ciri and whoever was with her their privacy, as he noticed that her door wasn't fully closed.

And in that very moment, it literally was too late already.

The sight that was offered to him through the gap was indescribable. Geralts mouth went dry and he already felt his cock stir inside his tight pants. He didn't know why he had immediately assumed that there must've been someone in the room with Ciri. Because there _clearly_ wasn't.

Ciri was on her bed, she was naked and her legs were spread, wide, giving Geralt quite a view. One of her hands was between her legs, massaging that beautiful pink, swollen bud with her thumb while her index finger plunged in and out.

She would be the death of him.

Geralt gulped as he finally broke his stare, not being able to fully look away. His eyes wandered up instead, up her delicate hip bones, her beautiful flat stomach, up to where her other hand was massaging her breast, her small, reddened nipple. And further up, up her collarbones, her perfect, long neck..

All the way to her beautiful, partly-closed emerald green eyes, watching him.

 _Oh shit_.

A painful rush of panic shoot through his chest and he deliberately stumbled a step back, horrified. She caught him. She caught him peeping on her, just as if he was some weird creep. _Not as if - he was,_ he thought, still in shock. He hardly managed to lift his eyes and look at her.

Ciri hadn't moved at all, her hand still between her legs, still now. She just looked at him, a little flustered.

Then she broke the silence. „Geralt", she almost whispered, her voice still raspy from the arousal. Geralt had never heard something more sexy - but her moaning just seconds ago maybe. „Come here."

He didn't move. He was sure his heart must've stopped beating too, and he would die, right there, right on the spot. He stared at her, unable to comprehend her words.

„Geralt, please..", she still looked at him as her fingers started moving again.

—

It worked. Better than she had been able to imagine, even. The way Geralt thought had went blank as he admired her naked body through the crack of her door. Ciri repeated the spell in her head over and over again, scared to miss something of his internal fight. But as she finally was sure that his shock was a _good_ sign, she relaxed just the slightest bit, happiness bursting through her. It hadn't been her imagination. He loved her. He loved her, and not just the way she had already been sure about. No. He desired her, her body, just like she'd been lusting for him for such a long time now.

„Geralt, please...", she repeated, almost growing impatient. She needed him, _now_. „Come inside and close the door, or do you want someone to see me like _this_?" she muttered.

She could see pictures of herself flash inside her mind - _Geralts thoughts._ He was imagining what he could do with her, she noticed and a hot shiver went down her spine. But he was trying to fight his thoughts, Ciri could tell. Still, he finally moved, slowly stepping inside the small, warm room and closing the door behind him. He then stood there, awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to another, staring up to the ceiling.

He was in his armors, Ciri noticed, the metal shiny in the light of the candles that lit the room, the leather dark and matte. He looked handsome, like always.

„Ciri, are you drunk?" he finally brought out, and his voice was rough, as if he hadn't used it in a long time. He must have noticed too, as he let out a small cough to clear his throat. He looked uncomfortable and nervous as he crossed his arms, not knowing what else to do with them, and continued to look at everything but her.

„No.", she answered, not sure what it was she'd have to say to assure him that she _wanted_ this.

„Are you under the influence of any kind of spell or potion?" he asked, making her roll her eyes. „You know your medallion would vibrate if that was the case.", she said, and suddenly he lowered his gaze to hers, studying her eyes, searching for something.

"Well, it does.", he said, watching her reaction.

She knew he noticed her slight shock, but she just hadn't been prepared for that. For fucks sake, she didn't know why she hadn't thought of that earlier. Of course, she had wanted to tell him about the spell anyways .. just not so early.

It was her turn to be the embarrassed, shy one now, and in a deliberate reflex she went to cover her bare self with her thin blankets, pulling it up to her chest. "It's not me who's under the influence of a spell. It's you.", she admitted, staring at the patterns on her blanket. She could hear him taking in her response in her head. He didn't understand.

"I don't understand", he said out loud, and Ciri finally managed to look at him. An insecure smile found its way to her lips. But then she turned her head away again, not wanting to see his reaction to her next words. "I made Yennefer teach me how to read minds. How to read _your_ mind, to be precise.", she muttered. For human ears, it would've been impossible to hear that. Not for Geralt though.

"You did.. what?", he asked and Ciri gladly noticed that there was no anger in his voice. He was surprised, and absolutely confused. But then Ciri could see him putting the pieces together, astoundingly fast as always.

"You planned this", he finally said. It wasn't a question. Ciri turned to look at him again, flustered.

"Yes.."

"But _why_?"

"Oh Geralt..", she let out and shook her head. "Don't you see? I didn't have the guts to tell you I wanted you, so I had to think of another way to find out if.. if...", their eyes were locking. "If you wanted me to." she finished, and a painful silence started to spread out in the room.

Geralt was still standing in front of the door, his broad stature seeming too big and ill-fitting for the small room. After what felt like an eternity, he finally moved towards the bed and slowly sat down on the edge. He didn't look at her as he spoke.

"And what did you find out?"

Ciri gulped. "I think you do", she whispered, and noticed that the spells effect had worn off already. Her head felt almost empty without the second layer of thoughts now. She slowly shuffled closer to him. ".. I think you want me too."

—

I hope you enjoyed this small 'chapter' and like where it's going so far - I'm beyond gratefulf for any kind of critique and suggestions, as writing stuff like this is absolutely new to me. I wish I could go more in-depth when it comes to their feelings and thoughts sometimes, but at the same time I want to keep this short as this is kind of a practice work for me and I want to be sure I finish it all. I might come back to add up onto it some day, who knows.

Also be free to point out any tupos or mistakes you can find as this is unbetaed of course. See you next time!


End file.
